1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter with an adapter housing, which can be fixed in place on bus bars of a bus bar system and receives terminal contacts, and which can be connected in an electrically conducting manner with the bus bars, wherein an equipment holder for fastening electrical installation equipment can be connected in various positions with the adapter housing, and the equipment holder has holding elements and the adapter housing has receiving elements for the holding elements of the equipment holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
An adapter of this type is known from German Patent Publication DE 42 42 704 A1. In an area of edges of longitudinal sides, the adapter housing has upwardly extending perforated strips formed on it, whose perforations are aligned with each other and are arranged uniformly distributed. At the spacing of the rows of perforations, the equipment holder has two arresting pins, which can be inserted into a pair of perforations of the perforated strips and in this way fix the spacing between the adapter housing and the equipment holder. In this case the distribution of the perforations in the perforated strips determines the stepped adjustability of the equipment holder on the adapter housing. Two guide strips are formed on the equipment holder, which arc placed against the facing insides of the two perforated strips and thus the two guide strips determine the position of the equipment holder transversely with respect to the longitudinal sides of the adapter. This matching of the adapter housing and the equipment holder only results in a stepped position adjustment of the electrical installation equipment transversely with respect to the bus bars, and in addition, the upward extending perforated strips of the adapter housing obstruct its use with other adapter embodiments and other types of fastenings of installation equipment.
An adapter known from German Patent Publication DE 195 15 923 C2 has the same disadvantages.